Gaia
Gaia is the cognitive manifestation of the Earth herself, a living sentience that is part and parcel to the entirety of the planet. In a purely biochemical sense, Gaia is the system of life that functions across the world as living things incorporate themselves into their non-living surroundings to form a network of life that stretches the globe. Of course, for the Druids, Gaia is so much more than just that. She is the Lifeforce of the world, the mother goddess, the harbinger of life, the Soul of the World. AKA: Mother Nature. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nature_Embodiment Facts: -Gaia is a force of nature. In fact, she is nature. Those who follow her, collectively termed 'Druids,' can draw upon the forces of Nature. -Gaia has many Avatars and manifestations, not least of which is her appearance in most Pantheons of the Pagan Gods. -Gaia is also the source of Earth or Nature-based Magicks, making her popular among the Witches. -Concepts like Healing, Elements, Plant Life and Creation are important to Gaia and those loyal to her will often have supernatural abilities based on them. -Most of Gaia's followers do not favor brutality, death or the taking of life. They tend to be anti-war and do not support the practice of execution as a means of judicial punishment. While this may not be true for all of Gaia's followers, it is a good description for most of them at large. -In the past, there has been some metaphysical confusion about Gaia and God. In the past, Avatars of either have been mistaken, especially because of God's Name as Existence. To be clear, God is the Creator, and Gaia is the Creation. While closely related, they are two separate beings. Healing: Healing is an important concept to Gaia. She is inherently a force of life and so the ability to regenerate damage and remove wounds which lead to death is very much within her paradigm. For most of Gaia's followers, healing Magick and a rich knowledge of herbal remedies is par the course. Those who follow Gaia will tend toward more 'natural' remedies such as holistics and organic medicines. However, Gaia's followers shouldn't be pigeonholed either. Pretty much anything that promotes life is going to be held in favor by Gaia. Botany: Plants are considered to be the lifeforms on the planet closest to the heart of Gaia. As such, Gaia's followers, most especially the Order of Druids, possess the power to manipulate plant life and draw power from it. They can cause plants to grow rapidly, develop into new biological forms, and can draw certain Magick from them. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Manipulation Creation: Gaia is a force of creation as well. Those who follow her will develop a great efficiency for the Powers of Creation and will probably find themselves getting along with the White Order. Followers of Gaia will often develop creative abilities in regards to natural resources such as the elements. However, it has been said that the elements are the basis of all science, so Druids will probably still develop greater productive acumen if they push themselves for it. Survival: Gaia is also a force of survival. Followers of Gaia will develop various skills and resources designed to allow them to survive, often indefinitely, when out in the wilderness. Skills such as hunting, trapping, tracking and food gathering should all be standard for committed followers of the Mother. It should also be stated again that an excellent knowledge of herbal and natural medicines is highly favoured as well. Weather Manipulation: The entire ecosystem is Gaia's own body, including the weather. Gaian Magick deals extensively with manipulation of weather patterns, both regionally and even globally (of course the wider an area one tries to manipulate, the harder it will be to succeed). It should be noted here that Magick which disrupts the weather and harms life is painful to Gaia. Therefore any Magick used to disrupt weather patterns, especially Dark Magick, is opposed by all of Gaia's followers. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weather_Manipulation Genoi: Gaia operates through a series of lesser but still powerful servitors known as the Genoi. One of them, the Blight, has become heavily infected with Infernalism and has gone rogue, however the other Genoi remain loyal. Each of the Genoi represents a division within nature and each of them is essentially a force of nature. While the Genoi are not necessary for Gaia to function, they are essential to keeping the planet running smoothly. Earth is a precious cradle of life with millions of systems and reactions that require constant attention. The Genoi aid Gaia in her millions of daily functions. Video: Category:Gaia Category:Creator Category:Druid